


It's all natural

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Devil wear prada [6]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: The Rocky Valley Nature Reserve needs volunteers during Spring Break, the twins want to volunteer with their mom and Andy
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Story idea Devil wear prada [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Prompt fic devil wear prada





	It's all natural

I got this idea Mirandy because of spring break

The Rocky Valley Nature Reserve located in Ohio, near Cincinnati, needs volunteers during Spring Break.

Caroline and Cassidy who love animals want to go there as a volunteer with their mom, knowing from their conversation during the delivery of the book that Andy is from there, she convince Miranda to have her assistant organize the whole thing and go with them.

Andy decide that to save her and the Priestleys will go to her family for lodging, forgetting that she confessed to her mother her feelings for Miranda.

Andy's mother is one of the full time employees of the nature reserve and immediately attaches to the twins, as she wants to see her daughter happy she does everything possible to bring Miranda and Andy closer together with the help of Caroline and Cassidy

You can do whatever you want with this idea to ensure just one thing:

**A happy ending Mirandy**


End file.
